En laberintos oscuros nevará eternamente
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Two-shot. Él parece no haber conciliado el sueño durante años, y ella no ha logrado despertar.
1. Sueño

**N/A:** Un fic que nació dentro de una biblioteca universitaria, a las nueve de la mañana, tras haber leído demasiado T.S Eliot y quedar encandilada como insecto. Cantidad de palabras en un tono no tan relajado como planeé, gravitando sobre " _The waves have come_ " de Chelsea Wolfe y alguna otra cancioncilla emo que justo ahora no logro recordar. Menciones remotas y oscuras a un infame Solavellan ( _I'm solavellan trash tbh_ ). La redundancia y horrores gramaticales son cortesía de la casa (estoy a punto de conseguir _beta_ , lo juro, solo me falta reunir valor Lol).

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Lugares, personajes y todo lo que suene familiar es propiedad de BioWare y entes similares. Los he pedido prestados y a regañadientes he de devolverlos en algún momento.

* * *

 **En laberintos oscuros nevará eternamente**

« _Ando mal de los nervios esta noche. Sí, mal. Quédate conmigo._

 _Háblame. ¿Por qué nunca me hablas? Habla._

 _¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué?_

 _Nunca sé lo que piensas. Piensa_.»

T.S. Eliot, The Waste Land.

* * *

i.

Aquel lugar dentro de Feudo Celestial permanecía ajeno para ella. Sin duda, su relación con el comandante Cullen no era nada cercano a "mala". Luego de un tiempo instalados dentro de una cómoda zona entre compañerismo y amistad no podían concebir o pedir algo diferente; no los volvía muy íntimos, pero conseguían mantener una conversación sino larga por lo menos amena. Si los problemas con el lirio y su lucha contra el pasado continuaban, ella no volvió a escuchar mas que algún comentario rápido en la taberna. Cassandra mencionó su mejoría alguna vez, y Lavellan no quiso entrometerse en la vida de un hombre célebre por su carácter reservado. Le había sido útil en el pasado, se alegraba de haberlo sido, y desde donde ella podía verlo, él estaba bien.

No obstante, en contraste con los fuertes lazos — _y fuerte no siempre significaba fácil_ — que había forjado con el resto del círculo interno, Vivienne incluida, su relación con el consejero fereldeno era distante. En consecuencia, el lugar de trabajo de Cullen era un sitio tan extraño para ella como podía serlo él mismo.

Notó que eso no había cambiado en nada a medida que se aproximaba entre zancadas inseguras y tambaleos ocasionales, mirando por encima de los múltiples pergaminos. Una ráfaga especialmente fuerte azotó la tela de su abrigo y le cubrió la cara con enmarañados risos negros. Los apartó meneando la cabeza y llamó a la puerta un par de veces, sosteniendo los mapas debajo del otro brazo, a riesgo de que resbalaran al suelo. Al tercer golpe tuvo que moverse rápido para evitar que los rollos se desparramaran a su alrededor, cayeran al otro lado del adarve, hacia el patio, o peor, que arrastrados por el viento terminasen fuera de la muralla. Los sostuvo todos, apretándolos contra su pecho, antes de soltar un leve gruñido. Cullen le había facilitado los mapas marcados y múltiples informes para el próximo ciclo de tareas a lo largo de Orlais, y ella habría odiado devolvérselos en mal estado… de nuevo.

Había elegido el camino largo, sorteando la rotonda, por la parte exterior y las almenas. A mitad del trayecto admitió que no fue su idea más brillante. La noche anterior, una lluvia intensa que venía anunciándose desde hacía días, finalmente detonó sobre ellos. Ahora, los charcos y el lodo dominaban la decoración del castillo.

La puerta seguía cerrada. Echó un vistazo al cielo encapotado, pensativa, y consideró marcharse para volver más tarde con los mapas y los reportes que no había completado aún.

—¿Y sufrir esto otra vez? Oh, no lo creo.

La puerta de Cullen solía estar destrabada durante la tarde. Entraría, colocaría los mapas sobre su escritorio y saldría.

Ingresar y dejar los pergaminos fue muy de acuerdo al plan.

Posar su mirada sobre la de Cullen, justo cuando él elevaba el rostro, no lo fue.

Estaba en la pared opuesta a su escritorio, sentado sobre el suelo, con la espalda contra la piedra. Al reparar en su presencia bajó las manos, con las que debió alborotarse el cabello definiendo los risos de los que Varric y Hawke mucho se burlaron. El cabello desarreglado y la mirada perdida que le dirigió le restaron años que ni aun la preocupante palidez de su rostro pudo contrarrestar. A Lavellan la embargó una necesidad de protegerlo, como una hermana protegería a un hermano pequeño, en un sentimiento casi maternal. Había un cierto grado de razón, después de todo, Cullen era algunos años menor que ella, pero nunca hasta entonces observó a aquel hombre en un estado de vulnerabilidad semejante, ni siquiera durante la caza de Samson. Sin mencionar que siempre tuvo la impresión de que era él quien la miraba como una muchachita torpe que necesitaba constante guía.

Tal vez, la Inquisidora Lavellan finalmente estaba adquiriendo algo de madurez de acuerdo a su edad, y el Comandante Rutherford permitía a sus murallas ceder un poco.

Él amagó ponerse de pie, llamando su atención desde sus tontos pensamientos, pero las piernas debieron fallarle. Con un gruñido de frustración, apartó la mirada y se resignó a permanecer en el suelo, avergonzado.

Lavellan parpadeó rápidamente a medida que entendía con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo. Parada allí, se sintió como una intrusa de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo, no podía despedirse, fingir que no lo había notado y dejarlo.

Se adelantó unos pasos, vacilante en un inicio, y terminó sentada frente a él, cruzada de piernas.

—Inquisidora, yo… —dijo Cullen, con la voz ronca. Carraspeó y un chispazo del comandante de la Inquisición brotó de él—. No deberíais estar aquí. Yo no debería permitiros verme en este estado.

—Considerando la vergonzosa cantidad de ocasiones en que tú y todo Feudo Celestial han tenido que verme llegar en no mejores condiciones, esto no debería preocuparte —replicó con suavidad, ladeando la cabeza—. Y sí, entré sin permiso, lo lamento. —Señaló la puerta y compuso un mohín de disculpa.

Las facciones de Cullen, contraídas en un rictus de dolor y vergüenza, se relajaron un segundo antes de formar una expresión mucho más difícil de clasificar. Apostaba a que era muy raro para él verla allí, hablándole como le hablaría a un niño. Hizo un esfuerzo por reponerse y sacudió la cabeza de manera enérgica.

—Soy el hombre a cargo de vuestro ejército…

Ella apretó los labios, cualquier vulnerabilidad se diluyó en un momento, y sintió su oportunidad pasar. A veces, Cullen era un símbolo demasiado remoto, dolorosamente digno, alojado sólo en sitios de razón y método. Así, Lavellan lo percibía fuera del alcance de cualquier ayuda que ella pudiera ofrecer; no tenía acceso a Cullen, no podía contenerlo en su misma dimensión sin sentir que ella misma se disipaba un poco, y era probable que de ahí surgiera la naturaleza distante de su relación. ¿Cómo era el mundo de Cullen Rutherford entonces? ¿Qué era en realidad? ¿Qué motivo? ¿Cuál dolor? ¿Cuántas dudas? ¿Qué vida?

«Soy el hombre a cargo de vuestro ejército.»

No, no eso. Estaba frente a él y distinguía las imágenes de un caleidoscopio con tonalidades que desconocía, más confusas. Cullen era el hombre a cargo del ejército de la Inquisición, sí, pero, ¿qué más?

¿Qué…?

—Y se supone que yo soy la Heraldo de Andraste, o eso dicen ellos, pero sangro como cualquiera —dijo, dedicándole una mirada cargada de férvido interés.

Ella: heraldo de una profetiza con la que nunca habló, de un dios al que nunca reverenció, inquisidora por accidente en una misión tan impuesta como abrumadora. Ella no era eso. ¿Cómo podía _ser_ él el comandante de una fuerza construida sobre tantas incertidumbres? ¿Cómo se construye una personalidad sobre un título? No podemos ser lo que los demás creen que somos. Nuestra esencia no puede residir en pedazos de lo que otros, por muchos que sean, saben de uno. Podemos ser lo que nosotros creemos ser cuando lo que realmente somos no es lo que queremos, pero...

 _Cullen Rutherford_. Grave y reservado, valiente y reflexivo. Paciente, pero no dócil.

Él notó su mirada ansiosa. La Inquisidora apartó el rostro al advertir a su vez que lo incomodaba. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y lo pensó: si en verdad no podía comprender a Cullen, si sus naturalezas eran opuestas, no tenía porqué ser malo. El asomo de una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de su boca. Al volverse, el rostro de Cullen era una amalgama de extrañeza y preocupación. Solía mirarla así y recordarlo le causó una cierta gracia. La creía una loca, peligrosa por su temperamento sanguíneo, y seguro, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Cullen Rutherford. No el comandante de un ejército, pero el hombre que se preocupaba acerca de todo, todo el tiempo. No se le ocurría tarea más agotadora.

Él: consejero al mando de una fuerza militar que había salvado el mundo y planeaba arreglarlo, ex-templario desencantado, verdugo de magos en un vórtice de venganza, caballero comandante de una orden extraviada. Él no era eso. Él no era nada que Lavellan pudiera entender, pero sí mucho de lo que podía respetar y aspirar a ser. En el inicio de aquella locura, más de una vez llegó a observarlo desde la distancia, albergando un sordo resentimiento y una pizca de envidia, con la idea de que él haría un mejor "Heraldo de Andraste". Él era esa figura firme y valerosa, apegado a su fe, un ideal de fuerza y perseverancia que ellos necesitaban.

—Algunos nos tomamos eso de sangrar de manera más literal que otros —soltó.

Si se lo examinaba con atención, Cullen vivía sangrando por heridas invisibles para los despistados como ella. Pero ahora podía distinguirlo, una figura evidente mas no definida: goteaba otro tipo de sangre, estaba envenenado — _no, no el lirio, otra cosa_ —, y le hacían falta piezas, y las que había estaban en desorden. Debía ser una ironía harto frustrante para él, un desajuste, una incoherencia poco menos que insufrible.

—Estamos hechos de ironías e intentos de conciliarlas, tal parece —agregó en voz alta.

Naturalmente, él no entendió, lo hizo patente en la manera de arquear una de sus cejas. Lavellan le restó importancia dedicándole una tenue sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

—No es vuestra obligación quedaros, Inquisidora.

La compasión que afloró en sus facciones no era el tipo de compasión que es sinónimo de lástima. La expresión que le dirigió fue una cálida advertencia sobre lo raro que puede ser el futuro cuando se ha llegado a él. Lavellan miraba a su pasado, recordando con cuánta urgencia buscó soledad durante sus flaquezas y su luto. Buscar aislamiento había sido el último empujón hacia Solas y luego eso había salido terriblemente mal. A riesgo de que el comandante creyera su privacidad transgredida, ella no le permitiría soledad ahora, no retrocedería como la primera vez.

—Si esa es una invitación a marcharme, ya puedes ir haciéndote a la idea de que voy a ignorarla.

El comandante cerró los ojos antes de vencer la cabeza hacia atrás, rindiéndose. Permaneció de esa forma un rato, con un rictus de un dolor que iba mucho más allá de lo físico. Tenía este aspecto de no haber tenido un descanso decente en años, pero también era cierto que lo soportaba increíblemente bien. Lo que fuera que enturbiaba su sueño, lo toleraba durante el día. Cullen no podía permitirse vulnerabilidad, no mientras fuera el componente sólido de la Inquisición y todos giraran hacia él cuando entereza era lo que se necesitaba. Cullen no podía flaquear y deslizarse al suelo para condolerse un poco de sí mismo y su pasado, aunque éste alargara garras por la noche y cada cuando lo alcanzara, dejando voluntad y tranquilidad mutiladas; era parte de su misión juntar lo que quedara por la mañana, zurcirlo y hacerlo lucir lo más intacto posible. Cullen Rutherford no podía huir del remordimiento que, si cabía, era mayor que todo lo demás, pero tampoco podía dejar que sus agobiantes acometidas lo aturdieran.

Si lo pensaba así, Cullen quedaba más como una persona obstinada que fuerte, y al reflexionarlo Lavellan lo notó más cercano que nunca, menos un símbolo inaccesible y más una persona normal azotada por el destino.

—Cuando era niña quería ser un guerrero, me habría gustado ser como tú —dijo espontáneamente, dejando escapar una risita. Suspiró y compuso un gesto serio al continuar—. No quería convertirme en custodio, por idiota que pueda sonar. Nunca me negué, pero... Yo rogué que en esta misión algo saliera mal, rogué que, sin tener que esforzarme, arruinara algo y Dashanna considerara enviarme con mi padre, al bosque, a una elfería, cualquier cosa sería mejor que convertirme en la líder del clan.

—¿Una elfería? —observó Cullen con voz suave, incrédulo—. Creí que era un honor.

Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre ella y la manera de contemplarla removió de nueva cuenta la impresión de ser la hermana mayor distrayendo con cuentos a un niño asustado. Cullen no era ningún niño, por supuesto, pero no se precisa serlo para necesitar protección.

—Era muy estúpida, Cullen. Una estúpida de alarmantes dimensiones. Los amaba, a todos, me preocupaba por ellos, desde luego, pero sabía que al final convertirme en la Custodio requeriría todo de mí. Fui egoísta. Al final, perdí a mi familia, mi clan, y tuve responsabilidades peores que aquellas de las que había estado huyendo.

—Y luego liderasteis la Inquisición hasta cerrar la herida del cielo y vencer a un aspirante a dios.

Un tono sarcástico tiñó la risa de Lavellan.

—¿Yo? Leliana tuvo que enseñarme cómo no ser la persona más incauta de todo Thedas, Josephine impidió que provocara otra guerra cada vez que abría la boca, y tú…

—Os contradije a cada paso y os miré con recelo cuando vuestra inocencia era evidente —completó él en una especie de reproche contra sí mismo.

La risa que le quedaba a Lavellan tras todo lo vivido era seca y apagada, nunca más hubo el sonido estridente que enervaba a más de uno, pero no por eso fue menos sincera. Él la miró un poco confundido, aunque contagiado de cierto modo por la hilaridad que ella encontraba en sabría el Hacedor qué cosa.

—En retrospectiva, me miraría con recelo si emergiera de una grieta en el cielo luego de una explosión.

La risa se detuvo y lanzó un suspiro.

—Me gustaría aprovechar el momento para decir que lo siento, Inquisidora.

—Ni hablar, era una redomada necia, lo último que necesitaba era que me adularan con cada decisión que tomaba… Pero no era exactamente eso lo que tenía en mente. Llegué a admirarte, Cullen. Si hubiera sido un poco más como tú cuando el clan Lavellan lo necesitaba, quizá ahora no me sentiría tan culpable.

—No querríais ser como yo. —Y la luz en los ojos del comandante volvió a extinguirse aunque el resto de él quisiera fingir lo contrario.

Lavellan lo miró con tristeza. Hubo otro prolongado lapso de silencio que ella no combatió. En cambio, impulsándose sobre el suelo, se acomodó a un costado de él, apoyando la espalda contra el muro.

—No es lo que hicieron conmigo, es lo que yo hice con los demás —dijo tras un rato.

Había tanta tristeza detrás de aquella afirmación. No podía ni imaginar la decepción de Cullen respecto a sí mismo, respecto a todo lo que creyó bueno durante tanto tiempo, que lo había orillado a tomar la decisión de cortar definitivamente con el que fuera el sueño de toda su vida.

—¿No hay manera de que puedas reconciliar la persona que solías ser con lo que eres actualmente?

Una sonrisa teñida de intensa tristeza apareció en sus labios.

—¿Vos podríais?

Lavellan abrió los ojos con sorpresa y en contra de sí misma, a sus ojos acudió un escozor, tan repentino, tan inesperado, que eludirlo fue imposible. Cullen lo notó y un gesto de arrepentimiento comenzó a tensar su rostro. Ella negó, no era culpa suya en realidad.

—Ni siquiera lo intento —aceptó con la voz estrangulada.

—Yo no debí, Inqui…

—Vuelve a llamarme "Inquisidora" una vez más y te arrastraré fuera y te lanzaré por la muralla —le interrumpió con humor. Él se limitó a asentir una vez.

Desvió su miedo y su tristeza. No quería volver a ese lugar, no quería retroceder a la consciencia de todo lo que había ido mal, de todo lo que había perdido, de los errores, de su ingenuidad, de su obstinación. Su padre no estaba, el clan no existía, Hawke estaba muerta, Solas se había marchado. No bien se recuperaba de un golpe, producto de su propia estupidez en la mayoría de los casos, cuando ya estaba en camino de recibir otro.

No podía reconciliar nada de su pasado con nada de lo que ahora creía de sí misma. Por un lado, hacerlo sería la muerte, y al no hacerlo se condenaba a una perpetua incertidumbre. Constante sensación de discordancia. Nada armonizaría de nuevo.

Y entonces… cayó en la cuenta.

¿Éste era Cullen? ¿Era este su dolor? ¿Eran estas sus dudas? ¿Era esta su vida?

Ella miró a su alrededor. Ya no era más una forastera en la oficina del comandante Cullen Rutherford.

—¿No estás cansado, _lethallin_? —Inquirió.

El sentido literal de su pregunta se perdió en las fijas miradas que se dedicaron.

—A cada segundo —replicó con un gesto que denotó cuán exhausto estaba.

La Inquisidora estiró una mano y acarició su mejilla, dibujando pequeños círculos con su pulgar. En su fuero interno, Lavellan agradeció que su relación con el comandante no hubiera evolucionado hasta entonces, porque de otra manera habría sido imposible entenderlo — _o no entenderlo_ — como lo hacía ahora. Finalmente, se incorporó y le tendió una mano.

—Sospecho que tras la tormenta tu dormitorio es un desastre.

Cullen sacudió su ropa y se tomó unos segundos para estirar y adecuar los músculos de su cuerpo. El tiempo que había pasado quieto en ese rincón fue excesivo.

—Extrañamente resistió bien.

—En ese caso, deberías subir a descansar un poco —sugirió con un tono más afectuoso.

No lucía del todo satisfecho con la idea, pero en algún momento, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, debió notar su propia debilidad. Alanna intuyó que el peso de todo fue demasiado obvio hasta para él. La persistencia del comandante estaba rozando su límite.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Se dirigió a la puerta, sin abrirla y sin darle la espalda a Cullen, a espera de que este finalmente comenzara a subir las escaleras.

—No necesito dormir —replicó.

«No necesito dormir. Necesito despertar.»


	2. Despertar

ii.

La recordaba en los primeros días, no sin una cierta vergüenza ante sí mismo.

Para Cullen no había sido posible juzgarla de otro modo, Lavellan era la variable de calamidad acaecida en medio de una situación de por sí caótica. Si el comandante encontró algún consuelo durante esos terribles primeros días, fue pensar que las insinuaciones de Cassandra respecto a un posible liderato por parte de Marian Hawke nunca se volverían realidad. La Heroína de Ferelden fue imposible de localizar y las ominosas predicciones parecían no tener fin, pero Hawke sería siempre la última de las opciones.

El mundo agonizaba y la impotencia solo se comparaba con la tensión. Algo explotaría — _de nuevo_ — y Thedas estaría perdida. En aquel entonces, Cullen no pudo advertir los pequeños detalles que la habían salvado, esas acciones nimias que habían vuelto un todo del mundo fracturado.

Cullen la recordaba y sentía ganas de abofetearse. En medio de toda aquella vorágine, había estado _ella_ , coronando el caos con lo que él calificó como torpeza e insensatez. Esta mujer indisciplinada, que eludía sus responsabilidades como portadora de la marca bajo cualquier excusa — _pero que constante y voluntariamente encontraba faenas entre los ingenieros o los sanadores en las barracas_ —, no podía ser la Heraldo de Andraste.

Uno podía hallarla en la Dama Cantarina, riendo los chistes de los parroquianos, bebiendo lo que le invitaran y perdiendo dinero que no tenía en las apuestas más ridículas. Cuando no, andaba entre los edificios, buscando los relatos de Varric y asaltando al elfo apóstata con eternas sesiones de preguntas. A veces, Cullen podía atraparla vigilando detrás de una tienda el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas o los movimientos de Cassandra, sin atreverse a salir de su escondrijo hasta que él le hacía saber con una señal que sus dotes de sigilo eran nulas.

En cuanto a las habilidades que sí tenía, no hubo tiempo de preocuparse. Su apostasía era lo de menos, incluso para él. Leliana mencionó que Lavellan había sido primera del clan, aunque Cullen mantuvo su recelo sobre la exactitud de esa información. Sin duda, era versada en la tradición de su pueblo y la historia en general se le daba bien. Su fuerte, sin embargo, eran los números; sobre cualquier cuestión matemática, ella tenía una opinión. Era una sanadora apta; no obstante, sus destrezas mágicas no iban mucho más allá o lograban ser grandiosas, y a ella no podía importarle menos. La magia no era su mayor interés. Y contrario a lo que él indicó, nunca creyó que ser maga la hubiera condenado al destino que tanto rehuyó.

"Había sido culpa mía, era yo, toda yo. Nuestro clan nunca fue como los otros, y Deshanna creía que para continuar, para evolucionar como clan en ese sentido, una custodio como yo — _una chalada hiperactiva, supongo_ — suministraría la clase de ánimo necesario."

Cuando su relación con Lavellan fue lo suficientemente buena para preguntarlo, ésa fue su respuesta. Nunca negó el honor, el rostro de orgullo de su padre y el cariño que le tenía a Deshanna Istimaethoriel la convencieron de lo contrario, pero en secreto, pidió cada día a sus dioses poder evitar la delicadeza de un cargo de esa índole. Atesoraba su libertad, el privilegio de preocuparse por los demás pero no ser de ellos. Quizá ese fuera su error.

Ella no deseaba ser la heraldo de nadie. Deseaba tiempo para lo que sí amaba. La Inquisición y sus demandas sobre su tiempo, su mente, y toda su vida, parecían un chiste cruel, un sueño raro e incómodo que se burlaba de sus esperanzas de un futuro agradable.

"No soy una de ustedes", había dicho durante una reunión del consejo.

Cullen no lo comprendió. Los elfos dalishanos podían tener esa actitud con los humanos y así lo tomó. Cuando ella se explicó, su opinión sobre ella no hizo mas que agravarse.

"No soy una líder."

Así que además, Andraste había enviado a una persona sin carácter. Cullen cuidó no dejar ver como esa mujer se sumaba a su lista interminable de desencantos, la trató con respeto pero cierta distancia, por el bien de la Inquisición y el de la sana convivencia. De cuando en cuando surgía una leve impresión compasiva, no obstante: por un tiempo, ella misma aceptó que no era mucho más que una fachada, un símbolo vacío que la Inquisición ocupaba para impedir que todo se viniera abajo. Tenía tan poca fe en su potencial como él.

Hasta que un futuro la alcanzó. Lo que vio en Risco Rojo la había sacudido y no mucho después perdió aquello de lo que con tantas fuerzas había intentado escapar.

"Caí en la cuenta de la dimensión de mí misma dentro de lo que creía un juego de humanos."

Había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de un clan — _uno abierto e interesado en lo que acontecía más allá de él, pero un clan dalishano al fin de cuentas_ —, y ahora estaba sola, al mando de un montón de gente que la pensaba una oportunista, una hereje, un obstáculo.

La recordaba en Refugio, un vendaval de alegría y curiosidad, luchando por la poca libertad que ellos le habían consentido.

Ella siempre había luchado por libertad.

—¿Alanna? —La llamó por fin, en el presente.

Ingresar a sus aposentos nunca dejó de ser una aventura. Asomaba su personalidad en cada pergamino maltratado que tapizaba el suelo, el los libros apilados en los rincones y al costado derecho de su cama, en el aroma de las cataplasmas curativas y el aria vándala. Amuletos y cinturones se amontonaban sobre el escritorio, entre notas garrapateadas con números y en las que no quedaba espacio para agregar una cifra más. Había objetos antiguos apoyados contra los muros, armas de variada procedencia, arcos, flechas, dagas, espadas y un solo bastón. Cullen ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tropezó con un frasco o un mortero, ocultos bajo una capa de notas rápidas e ininteligibles. En jarrones había ramos de nomeolvides.

Aquella tarde, en medio de ese enigmático desorden, la maga dalishana desentonaba en tonos grises.

Lavellan era solo unos años mayor que él, pero nunca, al mirarla, tuvo la certeza de que había vivido cada uno de ellos hasta ese momento. A pesar de su tendencia protectora — _un vicio adquirido por fuerza dentro del clan y su papel en él, según palabras de ella misma_ —, su inoportuna excentricidad, su locuacidad, e absurda temeridad, habían sido signo de una persona joven. Las cosas no cambiaron gran cosa cuando el clan Lavellan de disipó.

Ahora, de repente, mientras la contemplaba parada frente al cristal de una ventana, adquiría el peso de cada año y, sobre todo, la carga de los últimos días. Ella no giró para encararlo, sus ojos continuaron sobre el cristal y la nevada que se desataba afuera.

—Cullen —respondió con voz lejana.

Y como pudo recordarla exultante, la recordó silenciosa y gris. Justo después de haber perdido a su clan, Lavellan había titubeado y perdido a Hawke también.

—Uno de los soldados declaró haberte visto en los terraplenes anoche… durante toda su guardia.

El cabello que siempre fue una nube hirsuta sobre su cabeza había alcanzado una nueva y enmarañada gloria. Los semicírculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, característicos de su aspecto — _nada que tuviera que ver tanto con la falta de sueño como con herencia de su padre_ — se acentuaban sobre la piel cobriza que otrora tuviera un aspecto saludable.

—Ahora que he logrado despertar, me gusta estar despierta.

Se acercó despacio, calculando cuánta proximidad podía lograr sin que ella se replegara. Al buscar su rostro, notó que el brillo de sus ojos, de ese misterioso azul-verde, estaba enturbiado por lágrimas y el atisbo de la decepción que habitaba dentro de ella. También advirtió que en el cristal podía ver su reflejo y que al mirar hacia él, no estaba prestando atención a la nieve que lo golpeaba, sino a su silueta irregular.

Miraba el lugar donde faltaba un antebrazo.

Los ojos de Lavellan subieron hasta su cara, quizá avergonzada de verse en aquél estado de nuevo, cuando juró que nunca más se lo permitiría.

—Ojalá pudiera matarlo la próxima vez —declaró de repente, sus ojos fijos sobre los de él.

Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas pero tenía una expresión más bien serena. En su voz no hubo amargura.

—Lo que Solas ha hecho no quedará impune. —Fue lo que pudo responder al alargar una mano y enjuagar sus lágrimas.

Ella asintió y volvió a la ventana. Cullen compuso un gesto de pena. Ella no contaría con fuerza de voluntad — _o fuerza en lo absoluto_ — para algo tan categórico, pero claro, era improbable que fuera ella quien acabara con la vida del mago. Algo le decía a Cullen que Lavellan, en el fondo, rogaba no tener que ser ella.

Se quedaron de pie y en silencio, observando la distorsionada imagen del exterior, de las montañas y la nieve.

—Aprendí algunas lecciones de él.

—¿No confiar demasiado? —Ofreció Cullen a la súbita confesión de ella, inseguro.

—Me refería a magia —replicó con una inesperada sonrisa.

Estaba ladeada y había en ella un aire apagado, pero no era fingida. Se le ocurrió que ése era su modo de demostrar agradecimiento por su compañía. Después de todo, compañía había sido todo cuando pudieron darse durante los dos años desde la derrota de Corifeus.

—Conservas el buen humor.

Lavellan bufó y rodó los ojos para luego limpiar con la yema de los dedos la humedad que restaba en sus ojos.

—Solas podrá quitarme un brazo, pero nunca el buen humor —agregó de manera irónica. Desvió la mirada un instante—. Y la elegancia —señaló su facha.

—Nunca la elegancia, mi señora —le aseguró Cullen al sonreír.

Ella encaminó sus pasos hacia el ropero mientras trataba de aplacar el desorden de rizos con ambas manos.

Cullen se perdió en el paisaje caótico detrás del cristal durante unos segundos.

En retrospectiva, su comportamiento y él tenían justificación, un motivo que no deseaba dar a los demás y aún menos a sí mismo. La vida había sido un devenir de daño que hubo que esquivar, de algún modo lo había logrado y seguía vivo. Emergido de un ámbito anárquico, se había sostenido en pilares que se tambaleaban y trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien, que podía continuar así indefinidamente porque alguien debía hacerlo, porque el cambio siempre lo asustó sin importar cuántas veces la gente malinterpretara eso como perseverancia. La incongruencia entre lo que había tratado de fingir, lo que había vivido y lo que había hecho para vengarlo, y su decisión de abandonar la orden para unirse a Cassandra, le quitó el sueño incluso mucho después de haber arribado a Feudo Celestial.

No había logrado reconciliar su pasado con la persona que era actualmente, y estaba bien. Ya no le debía nada más a su pasado, no tenía porqué regresar.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —Ella se detuvo, giro sobre sus talones y alzó los hombros. No había captado el sentido de la pregunta. Lavellan no podía estar menos interesada por el futuro inmediato—. ¿Somos libres? —Reformuló—. Ha sido demasiado tiempo, quizá... lo merecemos.

—Ni pensarlo —atajó de inmediato, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo para él.

Presentía que respondería algo así, algo irónico y despreocupado. ¿Es que alguien, en primer lugar, había logrado arrebatarle su libertad a esa elfa en realidad? Comenzaba a albergar fuertes dudas al respecto. Tal vez habría tenido que formular su pregunta de otra forma.

«¿Puedo ser libre contigo?»

Continuó su camino hacia el ropero y al llegar no tardó en desperdigar múltiples prendas a su alrededor en busca de lo que deseaba, cuando lo halló se detuvo para indicarle que se volteara.

—No por mí, pero sé lo incómodo que es para ser Cullen Rutherford —se mofó mientras se retiraba el abrigo.

Cullen sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Qué era? —Preguntó en voz alta, yendo a recargarse sobre un muro y cruzándose de brazos, mirando en otra dirección mientras ella cambiaba su ropa.

—¿El qué? —La oyó preguntar, su voz amortiguada por la tela.

—¿Qué era lo que realmente querías decir cuando mencionaste las lecciones aprendidas?

—Puedes mirar —le informó. Cullen obedeció, ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, encargándose de las correas de sus botas. Al finalizar, se puso de pie y lo encaró—. No es una lección en realidad. O quizá, sí. Tal vez son _todas_ las lecciones —dijo con un semblante decaído que procuró ocultar mientras buscaba el cepillo para dar orden a su cabello.

—No debí insistir, perdóname.

—No es eso, si hablar contigo de cualquier cosa, sobre todo _esto_ , continuara siendo tan difícil como hace dos años, probablemente ni siquiera estarías aquí —le recordó con la sonrisa más cálida que pudo darle, esa sonrisa que iba teñida de un afecto muy parecido al que podría profesarle Mía.

La idea era a la vez hilarante, enternecedora y un tanto triste tras los eventos que les habían llevado a forjar una confianza de esa magnitud. Porque era como el cariño de una hermana, sí, pero Cullen podía hablar con Lavellan cosas que no hablaría con Mía sino era bajo tortura.

—Se llama ser amigos, alguien tenía que remplazar a ese maese engreído de Pavus.

Cullen soltó un leve gruñido.

—Casi puedo escucharlo decir que me falta su buen gusto para ser capaz de remplazarlo —dijo con fingida exasperación.

—¿Podríamos rebatirlo?

—Siguen haciendo frente común contra mí, por lo que veo.

—La distancia no ha logrado cambiar eso —admitió Lavellan con una afilada sonrisa—. Pero si te consuela, tu ausencia de buen gusto es parte de tu personalidad única, Cullen. No podrías remplazar a Dorian, pero nadie podría remplazarte a ti. —Concluyó en un tono mucho más serio y una mirada intensa que devolvió.

—Gracias. —Replicó él con suavidad, solemne casi.

Ella amplió su sonrisa y asintió una vez.

No, no era como el cariño de Mía.

—En cuanto a tu pregunta, es complicado —prosiguió, sacándolo de su breve abstracción—. Si pudiera explicarlo de alguna forma... Diría que lo que hizo Solas me hizo madurar. —Se mordió los labios y aquel latente espectro de tristeza que la asechaba la ciñó hasta que logró arrancarle un suspiro trémulo muy similar a un quedo sollozo—. No lo hizo de manera consciente, o eso es lo que me digo para ayudarme a sanar.

Cullen lamentaba no haber advertido la naturaleza de las intenciones de Solas a tiempo.

Alanna se permitió un momento más a la sombra de su desdicha antes de caminar hacia él para entrelazar sus brazos y comenzar el descenso por las escaleras hacia el exterior.

—El futuro es inquietante ahora que no puedo ni imaginar cómo será, a pesar de que debería estar pensándolo. ¿Tu has pensando en el final, Cullen? ¿El final... el de verdad? —La pregunta lo pilló distraído, parpadeó rápidamente, sin responder en seguida.

Cruzaron la puerta de sus aposentos y caminaron por el Salón del Trono. Unas pocas personas, todos soldados de la extinta Inquisición, caminaban con premura, abriendo y cerrando puertas, arrastrando cofres, cargando baúles. Alcanzaron las enormes puertas cuando Cullen decidió contestar la pregunta. Fuera, la nieve se precipitaba con menor intensidad que hacía un rato. Todo al otro lado de las dos hojas de madera era una armonía en diferentes tonos de blanco.

—No sé mucho del futuro, y del final de verdad aún menos, pero.. puedes venir conmigo cuando me vaya, si no tienes ningún lugar mejor.

Ella le dio un leve apretón en el brazo junto a su respuesta.

—No se me ocurre mejor sitio —le aseguró en un tono tan suave que casi era un susurro.

A él tampoco.

—Ese podría ser un buen final.

* * *

 **N/A** : Esto pintaba para long-fic en realidad, pero no tuve voluntad para embarcarme en otro de esos. Ambas partes estaban pensadas como prólogo y epílogo, espejo uno de otro, con muchos caps peques de momentos cukis y/o angst sobre la evolución de la relación de la Inqui y Cullen durante los dos años entre la derrota de Cory y el Exaltado Concilio. Razón por la cual es posible que el _two-shot_ se sienta flojo y raro a ratos, con cambios de tono muy drásticos; sí, le faltó todo lo de en medio (como un emparedado hecho de puro pan, ja).

Ugh, la personalidad de mi Lavellan niño me quedó cuki (algún día debo escribir sobre él) pero su contraparte femenina... sigue sintiéndose tan rara wtf

Anyway, amor eterno a quien lee y el doble de amor eterno (? srsly debo dejar de decir cosas que no tienen sentido) a quien comenta.


End file.
